


Ambrosia

by mxrie_blxssxm



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Harry Styles, Jealousy, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, depends on the version you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrie_blxssxm/pseuds/mxrie_blxssxm
Summary: Zayn can't keep his eyes off of Y/n, so Harry gives him something to look at.~~Oneshot‼ The first chapter is a version with she/her pronouns, the second chapter is a version with he/him pronouns.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Ambrosia (female ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so I'm sorry if it's really bad or embarrassing🖐😞

“I swear to God Zayn, keep your goddamn eyes off her!”

Y/n rolled her eyes, Harry had been overreacting. It’d been the third time this week that he’d gotten into an argument with Zayn, claiming that he’d been staring at Y/n. She knew that Harry was just jealous and saw Zayn as competition (which Y/n couldn’t understand in the slightest), but she admired Harry’s possessiveness. Despite that, the arguing had become tiring, and it disrupted the band’s dynamic that took so long to build.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Y/n heard Niall whisper into her ear, “I’ve already tried, he doesn’t listen,” Niall chuckled before returning his gaze to his phone. Y/n sighed and continued to watch the two fight like children. Zayn and Harry’s arguing had seemed to quiet down by now, so Y/n made her way over to Harry, “Let’s go back to your room, yeah?” Huffing, Harry tried to calm himself down, letting Y/n drag him back to their room.

Once the door had shut behind them, Harry immediately pushed Y/n against the wall, “He always stares at you, I’ll give him something to look at,” Harry kissed Y/n passionately, even nipping at her lips a few times. The girl accidentally let out a desperate moan, making Harry chuckle deeply, “Ya’ like that?” He asked teasingly before gripping her hair lightly, pulling her head back to access her neck. Y/n grasped at his back as he sucked at her neck, leaving dark purple marks outlined with teeth marks.

The girl was a mess by now, knees becoming weak with arousal, “Harry, please-”

“Please what baby? What do you want me to do?” The girl whimpered, upset with Harry’s teasing. He knew it was hard for her to think as he sucked at her neck, “I want you to...mmh! Harry, fuck me! Please!”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Harry patted her leg, signaling for her to wrap them around his waist. Holding the girl by her bottom, Harry carried her to their bed. Y/n let out a small “umph” as Harry dropped her onto the bed. Harry was practically drooling at the sight, Y/n had been stretched out on the bed, face completely blissed out. He smiled, rubbing his hands down the girl’s thighs, giving them a light slap before pulling off her pants.

“Look at that, you’re already wet,” Harry cooed as he slid his finger over Y/n’s panties, the girl letting out whines underneath him. The man slid Y/n’s underwear off, watching as she became flustered, hiding her face with the bedsheets,

“I wanna see you baby,” He purred, squeezing the sides of her neck lightly. Y/n looked back to Harry, eyes hazy with lust as her mind wandered. Harry smiled smugly, snaking his fingers towards her slit. He rubbed her clit slowly, watching Y/n moan in surprise. As Harry’s left hand rubbed Y/n, his other hiked up her shirt, looking to pull off her bra.

“No bra?” Harry asked, cupping the girl’s boob,

“D-didn’t wear it, it’s u-uncomfy,” Y/n choked on her words as Harry rubbed faster. Harry chuckled, making Y/n’s face go red,

“Do you want me to stuff you with my fingers? Hm?” Y/n mewled as Harry teased her cunt, dipping his fingers in slightly. The girl nodded frantically, biting onto her fingers to try and stifle her moans, “I need words baby,”

“I want you to..guh-I want y-you to fuck me with your fingers,”

“So vulgar baby,” Harry chuckled before pushing his finger into her slowly. After a few small, slow thrusts with his finger, he pushed in another, watching Y/n come undone beneath him, “Don’t come just yet baby,” He husked, watching as the girl brought her hand up to tease her own nipples.

Once Harry had worked three fingers inside Y/n, he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans and boxers, stroking his shaft a few times before moving himself towards her, “Are you ready?” He asked, rubbing her legs. The girl nodded, “Y-yeah. Hurry p-please-”

Smiling, Harry slowly pushed himself inside her entrance, “Fuck, yes-” Y/n trembled.

Harry gave the girl a few moments to adjust before setting a slow-but-steady pace, Their hips were flush together, Harry giving a sharp thrust every now and then, “F-faster, please-” Smirking, Harry leaned down to bite Y/n’s ear, “How could I say no?” He teased before snapping his hips forward, making Y/n see stars. She inhaled sharply, before being cut off by Harry’s lips. He swallowed the girl’s moans as he sucked on her bottom lip. Soon enough, Harry had rubbed against Y/n’s g-spot, “Found it,” He chuckled as the girl writhed beneath him.

Harry felt his heartbeat in his ears, almost syncing with his pounding. As Harry abused her g-spot, Y/n felt a fiery warmth pooling in her stomach, “God, fuck-Harry!” Y/n said, feeling her orgasm take over her, sending sparks of electricity throughout her body. Thorough Harry didn’t stop, fucking Y/n through her orgasm. After a minute or so, his thrusts became more erratic, eventually sending him over the edge. He pulled out before coming onto her abdomen.

Harry laid down beside Y/n nuzzling his nose into her neck, sucking on the skin lightly. Y/n had been out of breath, “That was...amazing,” Harry smiled into the crook of her neck, “You’re amazing,” He said, but the girl had already fallen asleep. He stood up, walking into their shared bathroom to grab a cloth.

~~Bonus/The Next Morning~~

“Harry! You left this one too high, I can’t cover it,” Y/n frowned as she tried to pull her turtleneck higher, failing miserably.

“Good, it’ll show Zayn who you belong to-”  
“Oh shut up!” Y/n threw one of the decorative pillows towards Harry, successfully hitting him on the head.


	2. Ambrosia (male ver.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the he/him pronoun chapter! Also, google docs did a weird thing when I replaced the words, if you see "othis" or "puhed" tell me, please!!

“I swear to God Zayn, keep your goddamn eyes off him!”

Y/n rolled his eyes, Harry had been overreacting. It’d been the third time this week that he’d gotten into an argument with Zayn, claiming that Zayn had been staring at Y/n. he knew that Harry was just jealous and saw Zayn as competition (which Y/n couldn’t understand in the slightest), but he admired Harry’s possessiveness. Despite that, the arguing had become tiring, and it disrupted the band’s dynamic that took so long to build. 

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Y/n heard Niall whisper into his ear, “I’ve already tried, he doesn’t listen,” Niall chuckled before returning his gaze to his phone. Y/n sighed and continued to watch the two fight like children. Zayn and Harry’s arguing had seemed to quiet down by now, so Y/n made his way over to Harry, “Let’s go back to your room, yeah?” Huffing, Harry tried to calm himself down, letting Y/n drag him back to their room. 

Once the door had shut behind them, Harry immediately pushed Y/n against the wall, “He always stares at you, I’ll give him something to look at,” Harry kissed Y/n passionately, even nipping at his lips a few times. The boy accidentally let out a desperate moan, making Harry chuckle deeply, “Ya’ like that?” He asked teasingly before gripping his hair lightly, pulling his head back to access his neck. Y/n grasped at his back as he sucked at his neck, leaving dark purple marks outlined with teeth marks.

The boy was a mess by now, knees becoming weak with arousal, “Harry, please-”

“Please what baby? What do you want me to do?” The boy whimpered, upset with Harry’s teasing. He knew it was hard for him to think as he sucked at his neck, “I want you to...mmh! Harry, fuck me-please!”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Harry patted his leg, signaling for Y/n to wrap them around his waist. Holding the boy by his bottom, Harry carried his to their bed. Y/n let out a small “umph” as Harry dropped his onto the bed. Harry was practically drooling at the sight, Y/n had been stretched out on the bed, face completely blissed out. He smiled, rubbing his hands down the boy’s thighs, giving them a light slap before pulling off his pants.

“Look at that, you’re already wet,” Harry cooed as he slid his finger over Y/n’s boxers, the boy letting out whines underneath him. The man slid Y/n’s underwear off, watching as he became flustered, hiding his face with the bedsheets,

“I wanna see you, baby,” He purred, squeezing the sides of his neck lightly. Y/n looked back to Harry, eyes hazy with lust as his mind wandered. Harry smiled smugly, snaking his fingers towards his dick. He rubbed Y/n’s shaft lightly, watching Y/n moan in surprise. As Harry’s left hand rubbed Y/n, his other hiked up his shirt, flicking Y/n’s nipples,

“S-stop,” Y/n said, flustered

“Are you sensitive there baby?” Harry said, pinching Y/n’s nipple again.

Grabbing the lube off of the nightstand, Harry coated his fingers, feeling Y/n’s hazy gaze on him.

Leaning back over Y/n, Harry spread his cheeks apart, “Do you want me to stuff you with my fingers? Hm?” Y/n mewled as Harry teased his ass, dipping his fingers in slightly. The boy nodded frantically, biting onto his fingers to try and stifle his moans, “I need words baby,”

“I want you to..guh-I want y-you to fuck me with your fingers,”

“So vulgar baby,” Harry chuckled before pushing his finger into him slowly. After a few small, slow thrusts with his finger, he pushed in another, watching Y/n come undone beneath him, “Don’t come just yet baby,” He husked, watching as the boy brought his hand up to tease his own nipples.

Once Harry had worked three fingers inside Y/n, he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans and boxers, stroking his shaft a few times before moving himself towards him, “Are you ready?” He asked, rubbing his legs. The boy nodded, “Y-yeah. Hurry p-please-”

Smiling, Harry slowly pushed himself inside his entrance, “Fuck, yes-” Y/n trembled. 

Harry gave the boy a few moments to adjust before setting a slow-but-steady pace, Their hips were flush together, Harry giving a sharp thrust every now and then, “F-faster, please-” Smirking, Harry leaned down to bite Y/n’s ear, “How could I say no?” He teased before snapping his hips forward, making Y/n see stars. He inhaled sharply, before being cut off by Harry’s lips. He swallowed the boy’s moans as he sucked on his bottom lip. Soon enough, Harry had rubbed against Y/n’s prostate, “Found it,” He chuckled as the boy writhed beneath him.

Harry felt his heartbeat in his ears, almost syncing with his pounding. As Harry abused his prostate, Y/n felt a fiery warmth pooling in his stomach, “God, fuck-Harry!” Y/n said, feeling his orgasm take over him, sending sparks of electricity throughout his body. Thorough Harry didn’t stop, fucking Y/n through his orgasm. After a minute or so, his thrusts became more erratic, eventually sending him over the edge. He pulled out before coming onto his abdomen.

Harry laid down beside Y/n nuzzling his nose into his neck, sucking on the skin lightly. Y/n had been out of breath, “That was...amazing,” Harry smiled into the crook of his neck, “You’re amazing,” He said, but the boy had already fallen asleep. He stood up, walking into their shared bathroom to grab a cloth.

~~Bonus/The Next Morning~~

“Harry! You left this one too high, I can’t cover it,” Y/n frowned as he tried to pull his turtleneck higher, failing miserably, 

“Good, it’ll show Zayn who you belong to-”

“Oh shut up!” Y/n threw one of the decorative pillows towards Harry, successfully hitting him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please drop a kudos or comment! I also take requests🤍
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, drop a comment or a kudos. I also take requests😊
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
